criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Fiore
Lady Fiore Giovanna Piera Grazia de Medici was the victim in Till Death Do Us Part (Case #15 of Travel in Time). Profile Fiore was the cousin of Lord Alberto de Medici, the ruler of the Republic of Florence, and the fiancée of King Henry VIII of England. She had long brown hair that had been curled and plaited, dark brown eyes, and two beauty spots: one beneath her left eye and the other on the right side of her chin. At the time of her death, Fiore wore her white wedding gown with a keyhole cut. The dress was adorned with salmon pink ribbons and she sported matching eyeshadow. Additionally, Fiore sported dangly blue and gold earrings with hanging pearls. Murder details Fiore's body was found in her changing room, shot through the heart. Janis deduced that Fiore had been shot with incredible force and that the bullet had passed through her ribs and in and out through the center of her heart. Given that the shot had come from outside, Janis concluded that the killer was a sharpshooter. Jack and the player then also found the bullet that Fiore had been shot with in a sewing pouch near her body. Theo analyzed the bullet and determined that the teeth on the nub made it like a drill bit and suggested that the bullet span whilst it traveled. He also found stains of fig liqueur on the bullet, allowing Theo to conclude that the killer drank fig liqueur. After Leonardo da Vinci suggested that Fiore had been shot with an experimental gun from his workshop, Jack and the player found the gun there and immediately registered it as the murder weapon. They dispatched a purple liquid on the gun to the lab, where Theo found colchicine in the substance, which was a common contemporary remedy for gout. This led Theo to conclude that the killer had gout. Relationship with suspects Fiore's cousin was Lord Alberto de Medici, the ruler of the Republic of Florence. While he was initially pleased with the proposed wedding, he later learned that Flore's fiancé, King Henry VIII, wanted to manipulate Alberto in order to seize power over Florence. However, Henry was having second thoughts about the wedding as he had used a rudimentary method to falsely determine that Fiore was infertile, which meant that she would not be able to produce him with a male heir. Fiore's childhood friend, Lady Anne Boleyn, was furious that Fiore had not invited her to the wedding, so she formed a plan to force her way into the wedding in revenge. The wedding's officiant, Grand Inquisitor Cardinal Cisneros, was annoyed when Fiore mocked his traditional vows. Musketeer Alexandre Devereaux, the representative of France at the wedding, put itching powder in Fiore's bridal veil in an attempt to sabotage the wedding following King Francis I's worries over the proposed alliance between England and Florence. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Cisneros. Cisneros thought that the extremely beautiful Fiore should not marry anyone out of fear that her "purity" would be tainted. He then shot her with Leonardo's experimental gun so that neither her fiancé, King Henry VIII, nor anybody else could "have" her. The team then handed him over to Pope Leo X, who excommunicated Cisneros from the Church. Trivia *Fiore, Vitaly Borodin, Tsukada Hiroshi, Ramses XLIII and Henri Pelletier are currently the only final victims of a district/region/time period who made no physical appearances prior to the events of the case. Case appearances *Till Death Do Us Part (Case #15 of Travel in Time) Gallery Lady Fiore's Body.PNG|Fiore's body. CCisnerosTravelinTime.png|Cardinal Cisneros, Fiore's killer. AdeMediciTravelinTime.png|Alberto de Medici, Fiore's cousin. LeoXTravelinTime.png|Leo X, Fiore's uncle. HenryVIIITravelinTime.png|Henry VIII, Fiore's fiancé. C306Teaser.jpg|Fiore featuring in Till Death Do Us Part's teaser. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims